


But Not Us

by prettierodds



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Ending, Endgame fix it, Fix-It, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Steve and Bucky finally acknowledge each other, but Steve comes back, like he should have:), uhh so That person is still dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 05:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18844348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettierodds/pseuds/prettierodds
Summary: It’s nerves. They’ve been taken from each other so many times it’s getting hard to keep track of who lost who when.It’s always nerves. The reason he hadn’t said more (How can I? You’re takin’ all the stupid with you. I’m gonna miss you buddy) was because Steve Rogers had a blinding smile, even close-lipped. Bucky really never had been able to look away.





	But Not Us

_For him as long as he needs. For us -- five seconds._

_Bucky knows he should’ve said more. He should’ve fucking said more, why didn’t he say more?_

He stands next to Sam, hands anxiously curled in the pockets of his jacket. He tries to smile as Steve vanishes, but he can’t shake the feeling that Steve won’t be back. It’s paranoia against anxiety, racing to see who can drive him to insanity first.

_It’s nerves. They’ve been taken from each other so many times it’s getting hard to keep track of who lost who when._

_It’s always nerves. The reason he hadn’t said more (How can I? You’re takin’ all the stupid with you. I’m gonna miss you buddy) was because Steve Rogers had a blinding smile, even close-lipped. Bucky really never had been able to look away._

He’s pulled to the present as Bruce starts counting. How long had it been for Steve? A week? A year? Bucky hates to think it was longer.

Bruce reaches one but for a second nothing happens.

“Where is he? Bring him back.” Scared, reaching desperate.

“I’m trying, he flew right past his--”

And then Bucky can breathe again because something flashes in front of his face and fucking Steve Rogers is standing in front of them, grinning, stumbling off the launch pad like he’s tipsy in the middle of the morning. Bucky tries not to let the relief show on his face as Sam grins back and walks forward, steadying Steve with a hand to the shoulder.

“Hey Cap,” He says. “How long were you out?”

Steve sighs and rubs the back of his neck, dropping the empty briefcase.

“A few days maybe? I’m not sure, I jumped around a lot from year to year. These GPS things could use some work, it had me nervous towards the end I’m not gonna lie.”

There’s almost a chuckle and then he's quiet, a comment about Tony stilled in the back of his throat. Peter and Harley’s voices carried down from the house, and there was a surprising burst of laughter followed by a hurried “Morgan!”

Maybe Bruce and Sam read it on Steve’s face, but they glance at each other and then Sam nods at Bucky.

_Your turn. You deserve this. Be encouraging,_

Really,Bucky can’t make any promises.

He walks over to Steve anyway as Sam and Bruce slowly fall back towards the house. The two are quiet, staring over the lake.

_There’s so much to say. There’s too much to say. What do you start with?_

_“I’m glad you came back.” Bucky has to force the words out and immediately thinks what an understatement that is. Steve turns a little, enough to look at Bucky out of the corner of his eye. The expression on his face is unreadable._

_“Did you think I wouldn’t?”_

_“Well, y’know. I thought some things in the past might catch your attention.”_

_“There’s nothing for me there,” Steve says coolly, his eyes on the water. Bucky wonders if he’s thinking about Tony or Peggy. “People have to move on.”_

_“That’s the tagline, isn’t it?” And it's hypocritical because Bucky can’t say he ever has. If anything, he is more in love now than he’s ever been. How the fuck do you express that?_

_Bucky remembers when he had a way with words. He remembers how easy it was to charm people into coming home with him, into free drinks, into extra tips, and better grades. He remembers trying to teach Steve and laughing at the way his face would turn red in patches whenever he attempted a pick-up line._

_The Winter Soldier didn’t seem to retain any of those skills, however, and so Bucky settles for something physical, something the soldier was more comfortable with. He quietly inches his hand forward until it’s brushing the back of Steve’s, and it’s now or fucking never so Bucky takes a breath and angles his hand, lacing his fingers through Steve’s without making eye contact. He almost expects him to turn or recoil, but instead Steve closes his eyes and squeezes his hand tight around Bucky’s. After a dared look Bucky sees just the hint of a smile on Steve’s face._

_“I don’t think I could ever move on,” Bucky whispers._

_“I know,” Steve replies softly. The smile grows, reaching blue eyes that look much too old for their face. “And I was stupid for thinking I could try.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Some people move on
> 
> but not us
> 
> \-----------------------
> 
> didnt like steves ending in endgame? cool, me neither.  
> we love ignoring childhood best friends.


End file.
